Koutetsu No Tori
by Namikaze wahyu
Summary: Naruto Tewas Setelah Melakukan Serangan Kamikaze, Bukannya Bertemu Teman-Temannya Di Akhirat Justru Bertemu Dengan Kami-sama Dan Diberikan Tugas Khusus Di Dunia Elemental. Dengan Kemampuan nya Sebagai Pilot Dan Kekuatan Baru nya Apakah Naruto Bisa Menjalani Tugas Nya Itu?
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

**Title: Koutetsu No Tori  
**

 **Summary: Naruto Tewas Setelah Melakukan Serangan Kamikaze, Bukannya Bertemu Teman-Temannya Di Akhirat Justru Bertemu Dengan Kami-sama Dan Diberikan  
Tugas Khusus Di Dunia Elemental.  
** **Dengan Kemampuan nya Sebagai Pilot Dan Kekuatan Baru nya Apakah Naruto Bisa Menjalani Tugas Nya Itu?**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto 100% Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair: NaruX?**

 **Rated: T+  
**

 **Genre: Action, Adventure, Semi-Military, Dimension Travel, Dll**

 **WARNING!: TYPO, GAJE, ALUR AMBURADUL, Dll**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Chapter 1: Prolog**

* * *

 **25 November 1944, Laut Filipina**

Sebuah pertempuran laut kini sedang berlangsung dengan sengitnya disekitar perairan laut Filipina, antara Angkatan Laut Amerika dengan Angkatan Laut Kekaisaran Jepang. Kekuatan besar antara kedua pihak berkumpul Dalam pertempuran ini, walau pun keliatan Amerika lebih unggul daripada Jepang. Dikarenakan Jepang sudah kehilangan kekuatan armada laut nya sekitar 2/3 yang disebabkan kekalahan mereka di medan Perang Pasifik.

Kini terlihat 1 Skuadron Udara Jepang tengah sengit melakukan duel udara dengan F6F Hellcat didekat Kapal Induk USS Essex, Skuadron itu terdiri dari 3 Pesawat A6M Zero Model 22 dan 1 Pesawat dengan Model 52. dengan Handal Skuadron itu berhasil menjatuhkan sebagian Hellcat itu,

"Apa hanya ini kemampuan pilot Amerika itu"Kata seorang pemuda bersurai kuning kini memandangi Hellcat yang baru saja ditembak jatuh olehnya dari dalam kokpit, salah satu Zero-sen Model 22 terlihat mendekat Kearahnya. Pilot Zero itu tengah memberikan kode kepada nya.

' _Naruto, setelah ini apa yang harus kita lakukan?_ '

' _Setelah ini kita akan kembali ke Kapal Induk Zuikaku, Untuk mengisi bahan bakar_ '

' _Baiklah, Aku akan memberitahukannya kepada Sasuke dan Konohamaru'_

 _'Oke Neji!'_

Setelah itu mereka segera berbalik dan kembali menuju kapal induk, namun sebuah Hellcat tiba-tiba menembak pesawat Naruto dengan brutal. Sayap pesawatnya terlihat sudah mengeluarkan asap tebal, beberapa peluru Hellcat itu juga mengenai kokpit pesawat Naruto. Sasuke dengan cepat segera mengurusi Hellcat itu, tak lama kemudian Hellcat itu jatuh dengan sayap yang sudah terbakar.

"K-Kuso!"Naruto hanya mengumpat ketika Ia melihat tangki bahan bakar nya yang menurun dengan cepat, Apalagi kepala Naruto sudah berdarah karena terkena peluru dari Hellcat tersebut. Naruto pun segera mendekatkan pesawatnya kearah Sasuke dan Ia memberikan kode yang membuat Sasuke terkejut.

" _Kembali untuk melakukan bom bunuh diri!"_ Ketika Ia mencoba untuk mengurungkan niat Naruto namun sudah terlambat. Dari Kokpit, Sasuke melihat Naruto sedang memberi hormat dan tersenyum kearahnya.

 **Naruto P.O.V On***

Maafkan aku Sasuke, seperti nya aku gagal memenuhi janji kita untuk bertahan dalam perang ini. Aku memang sahabat yang tak bisa diandalkan, Yah mungkin setelah ini Ia akan mencoba untuk mencegah ku. Dengan segera aku memberi kan hormat dan tersenyum kearahnya. Setidaknya aku ingin melihat wajah (Sok) Ganteng nya ketika menangis.

Ku belok kan kembali pesawat ku dan aku arahkan kan pesawat ku ini menuju kapal induk mereka, Ku lihat seperti armada Amerika sudah mulai menembakan meriam AA mereka. Namun mereka masih seribu tahun lagi untuk menjatuhkan pesawatku.

Aku tambahkan kecepatan Zero Model 52 ini hingga batas maksimalnya, Taspat kecepatan menunjukan 490 Km/jam. Aku terus berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menghindari AA mereka.

 **Naruto P.O.V End***

Beberapa marinir Amerika hanya begitu takjub ketika sebuah Zero yang belum mengalami kerusakan karena AA mereka, Sementara di atas dek USS Essex beberapa kru kini sedang bersiap menerbangkan 3 Hellcat. Aktifitas mereka terhenti dikarena mereka melihat sebuah Zero menukik dan melaju cepat kearah mereka.

Beberapa kru Anti-Aircraft berusaha menembakan senjatanya kearah Zero itu, namun bagaikan ilusi tembakan-tembakan mereka berhasil dihindari oleh Zero itu. Naruto sekarang sudah tersenyum kesetanan, karena ia Sudah mencapai target nya yaitu USS Essex.

" **TENNOU'HEIKA BANZAI!** "Teriaknya dengan keras

 **DUAR!**

Hantaman serangan Kamikaze itu menimbulkan sebuah ledakan besar di landasan USS Essex, asap hitam membumbung tinggi di udara. kebakaran hebat pun terjadi setelah ledakan itu, beberapa kru berusaha Memadamkan api itu namun mereka sedikit kesusahan karena tiba-tiba Kapal induk itu miring kekanan.

Sementara itu Sasuke dan rekannya yang lain hanya memandang USS Essex yang terbakar dengan pandangan sedih, Dan untuk pertama kali nya Uchiha Sasuke menangisi kematian seseorang.

* * *

 **Unknown Place**

"Dimana ini ini?"Naruto hanya melihat sekelilingnya dengan bingung, seingatnya sekarang Ia sedang melakukan serangan kamikaze ke kapal induk Amerika. Namun sekarang entah berada di tempat yang semua nya serba hitam.

Tiba-tiba di depan kini muncul sebuah cahaya putih terang, setelah itu cahaya puth itu kini berbicara kepada Naruto

" **Uzumaki Naruto** "Kini Sosok cahaya itu memanggil namanya yang membuat Naruto kaget.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Mengapa kau tau nama ku?"Tanya Naruto

" **Aku Adalah Kami** "naruto begitu kini terkejut karena yang berada dihadapannya adalah Kami/Tuhan (Di Anime).

"A-anda Kami-sama Dan Bolehkah Saya bertanya sesuatu?"

" **Kau Sekarang berada di batas Kehidupan dan Kematian** "Sebelum Naruto melontarkan pertanyaannya, Kami-sama langsung menjawabnya.

"Terus Mengapa Anda membawa saya kemari"

" **Sebenarnya aku ingin memberi mu sebuah tugas** "

"Tugas apa Kami-sama?"Tanya Naruto

" **Kau akan kukirim ke Dimensi Lain lebih tepatnya Dunia Elemental, Disana kau akan kuberi tugas khusus dari ku** "

" _Dunia Elemental tempat apa itu?_ "

" **Naruto akan kuberikan semua ingatan yang kau perlukan di Dimensi Itu, Dan Juga Kuberi 2 Kekuatan agar kau bisa menjalankan tugas mu dengan baik** "

"Baiklah Kami-sama"

Kami-sama dengan pelan menyentuh kepala Naruto, ingatan dan 2 kekuatan yang diberikan Kami-sama kini sudah memasuki tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba kepala Naruto mendadak pusing, mungkin dikarena efek masuknya ingatan baru kedalam otaknya.

" **Kuberikan 2 Kekuatan kepada mu Naruto, Kekuatan pertama adalah kau bisa membuat apa pun yang kau bayangkan dan Kekuatan kedua adalah Kau bisa menguasai Jurus-jurus di Dimensi itu dengan mudah, sebagai hadiah kuberikan bola Mata Sharingan** "

Naruto pun mencoba kekuatan baru nya itu, Ia mencoba membayangkan ramen. Langsung ditangannya terdapat Ramen yang masih hangat, Ia hanya begitu kagum karena kekuatan baru nya itu. Naruto kembali membayangkan ramen ditangannya hilang. Dan betul saja ramen yang tadi tiba-tiba menghilang dari tangannya.

Terus Naruto mencoba kekuatannya yang kedua, Ia mengingat beberapa teknik-teknik yang berada diingatannya. Dengan cepat ia membuat segel tangan kuda.

 **'Katon : Gōka Mekkyaku'** Dari mulut Naruto keluar semburan api yang cukup besar, Naruto begitu terkejut dengan kekuatannya tersebut

" **Gunakan kekuatan itu dengan bijak Naruto** "

"Kami-sama terus apa tugas ku disana?"

" **Tugasmu adalah membunuh 4 Jiwa jahat yang kabur dari Neraka** "

"Bukannya Kami-sama bisa melakukan hal tersebut dengan mudah?"

" **Jika aku yang melakukannya tidak akan menarik, Kau mungkin akan tertarik melawan mereka Naruto** "

"Memangnya kenapa Kami-sama?"

" **Karena wujud mereka seperti Pesawat-pesawat yang sering kau lawan dulu di kehidupanmu** "Ketika Naruto mendengar kata Pesawat, entah mengapa diri nya menjadi bersemangat.

"Yosh! Aku akan melaksanakannya dengan tugas mu dengan baik"Kata Naruto dengan semangat

" **Baiklah, Sekarang kau boleh melaksanakan tugas mu Naruto.** "Di hadapan Naruto muncul sebuah portal putih, dengan segera Naruto pun segera memasuki portal itu.

TBC

* * *

 **Bagaimana Manakah hal-hal yang Nanti Naruto jumpai disana, Tunggu Di Chapter depan!  
**

 **Silahkan berikan saran, kritik, serta dukungannya di kolom Review**

 **Jaa~**

 **Namikaze Wahyu Log Out~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Koutetsu No Tori  
**

 **Summary: Naruto Tewas Setelah Melakukan Serangan Kamikaze, Bukannya Bertemu Teman-Temannya Di Akhirat Justru Bertemu Dengan Kami-sama Dan Diberikan  
Tugas Khusus Di Dunia Elemental.  
** **Dengan Kemampuan nya Sebagai Pilot Dan Kekuatan Baru nya Apakah Naruto Bisa Menjalani Tugas Nya Itu?**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto 100% Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair: NaruX?**

 **Rated: T+  
**

 **Genre: Action, Adventure, Semi-Military, Dimension Travel, Comedy, Dll**

 **WARNING!: TYPO, GAJE, ALUR AMBURADUL, Dll**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 _ **Flashback Chapter Sebelumnya**_

" **Tugas mu adalah membunuh 4 Jiwa jahat yang kabur dari Neraka** "

"Bukannya Kami-sama bisa melakukan hal tersebut dengan mudah"

" **Jika aku yang melakukannya tidak akan menarik, Kau mungkin akan tertarik melawan mereka Naruto** "

"Memangnya Kenapa Kami-sama"

" **Karena wujud mereka seperti pesawat-pesawat yang sering kau lawan dulu dikehidupan mu** "Ketika mendengar kata pesawat, entah mengapa diri nya menjadi bersemangat.

"Yosh! aku akan melaksanakannya tugas mu dengan baik"Kata Naruto dengan semangat

" **Baiklah, Sekarang kau boleh melaksanakan tugas mu Naruto** "

* * *

Sebuah portal putih muncul di udara, sebuah A6M Zero Model 52 muncul dari portal tersebut. Naruto hanya sedikit terkejut bahwa Ia bisa kembali mengendarai pesawat kesayangannya ini, dari dalam kokpit. Naruto melihat beberapa bangunan di bawah sana," _Apakah itu sebuah desa?_ "Pikirnya.

Naruto berusaha terbang rendah agar bisa melihat situasi di sekitar desa itu, ketika ia terbang diatas Desa itu. Ia melihat sekarang penduduk Desa itu tengah dikumpulkan disebuah lapangan, beberapa orang Bandit terlihat berusaha mengambil paksa beberapa gadis muda." _Cih dasar pengecut! Berani sama lawan sepadan_ "Ia tak begitu suka dengan ulah bandit-bandit itu. Apalagi perlakukan bandit itu sama seperti bandit yang sering Naruto di Novel kesukaannya.

"Rasakan ini brengsek!"Kini Naruto menukik kan Zero-sen nya kearah kumpulan bandit itu, sementara itu orang-orang dibawah begitu bingung ketika melihat benda aneh terbang kearah mereka. Di dalam kokpit, Naruto kini sedang membidik kerumunan bandit-bandit itu.

 **DAR! DAR! DAR! DAR!**

Zero-sen itu menembakan peluru Senapan 7.7 MM yang berada di moncong hidungnya kearah bandit-bandit itu, Kini bandit yang jumlah tadi ratusan tinggal menjadi puluhan. Para bandit itu sudah mulai ketakutan karena melihat temannya dibantai dengan kejam oleh Zero-sen tersebut. Lah bagaimana tak kejam toh mayat mereka kondisi nya begitu mengerikan, dari kepala yang pecah, atau beberapa bagian tubuh yang terlepas dari bagian Tubuhnya, atau usus yang kini mulai keluar dari perut mereka.

"C-cepat serang benda aneh itu!"Beberapa bandit kini mulai membidik Zero-sen itu dengan beberapa panah dan kunai, namun mereka tak bisa mengenai nya karena Zero-sen itu terlalu cepat. Zero-sen itu kini memulai kembali kearah mereka dengan cepat, bandit-bandit itu sekarang lari ketakutan menjauhi penduduk Desa itu. Penduduk Desa itu sudah mulai lega karena bandit-bandit yang selama ini menganggu kehidupan mereka kini telah kabur.

Mereka seperti nya harus berterima kasih kepada benda aneh yang baru saja menyelamatkan mereka, Naruto hanya tersenyum ketika beberapa penduduk itu terlihat mengucapkan terima kasih dari bawah sana. Namun kesialan kini mulai menimpa diri nya, seperti nya mesin Zero-sen Naruto mulai mengalami gangguan mesin. Terbukti dari mesin baling-balingnya yang kini mengeluarkan asap hitam.

"Sial! kenapa mesin ini berulah disaat yang tidak tepat"Umpat Naruto, taspat kecepatan menunjukan angka 200 Km/jam. Karena sudah tak ada pilihan Naruto segera mengarahkan pesawat nya kearah laut didekat sebuah konstruksi jembatan.

Semua penduduk desa yang melihat kejadian itu segera berlari kearah jembatan desa yang baru saja akan dibangun, mereka melihat Zero-sen itu dengan lambat mulai menciptakan cipratan air ketika melakukan pendaratan darurat. Beberapa penduduk segera menaiki perahu dan menghampiri tempat Zero-sen itu jatuh.

setelah sampai mereka segera membuka jendela Zero-sen tersebut. Mereka melihat didalam kokpit itu ada seorang pria berumur kira-kira 20 tahun dengan rambut berwarna pirang yang kini sedang melepaskan sabuk kursi nya, Setelah Naruto berhasil melepaskan sabuknya itu Ia segera ditolong oleh beberapa penduduk dengan dinaik kan kedalam perahu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Pemuda-san?"Tanya salah seorang penduduk

"Hm, Aku baik-baik saja kok E-eto ano?"Naruto bingung menyebut nama orang yang tadi menanyai nya.

"Nama ku Tazuna, dan siapa nama mu Pemuda-san?"Kata Tazuna

"Naruto... Naruto Kyuuzou"Kata Naruto," _Bisa gawat kalau menggunakan Uzumaki, karena di dunia ini Uzumaki adalah sebuah klan terkenal dengan Fuinjutsu nya_ "Batinnya.

"Naruto Kyuuzou... Nama yang unik"

"Oh ya ngomong-ngomong terima kasih karena telah menolongku"

"Tidak, justru aku dan seluruh penduduk desa yang begitu berterima kasih kepada mu karena mengusir bandit-bandit nakal itu"

Naruto dan Tazuna mulai mengobrol hal biasa, seperti mereka berdua mulai akrab padahal baru saja bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu. Mereka tak sadar bahwa perahu yang kini mulai bersandar di daratan, Naruto dan beberapa orang lainnya mulai turun dari perahu. Naruto begitu disuguhkan dengan sorak-sorai dari para penduduk, mereka begitu berterima kasih kepada Naruto. Naruto yang melihat perlakukan penduduk itu hnaya mulai bisa menggaruk belakan kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Oh ya Naruto-san.. Apa yang kau memliki tempat tinggal disekitar sini?"Tanya Tazuna

"Hm.. Tidak, aku baru saja sampai disini setelah melakukan perjalanan jauh"Kata Naruto dengan bohong.

"Bagaimana sementara ini kau tinggal di rumahku? Aku hanya tinggal dengan Anak dan cucu ku"

"Apa tak begitu merepotkan Tazuna-san?"

"Tak apa kok.. Lagipula bila kau dirumahku aku juga memiliki teman bicara"

"Baiklah kalau begitu Tazuna-san"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto sekarang sedang duduk diruang tengah rumah Tazuna, Ia mencoba melihat disekilingnya. Rumah Tazuna terlihat sederhana menurut pandangan Naruto, aktifitas Naruto berhenti ketika melihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang mengintipnya, Naruto hanya memberi senyum ketika anak kecil itu melihatnya. Ketika anak kecil itu melihat Naruto yang tersenyum kearahnya Ia hanya kabur dan kembali masuk kekamarnya, Naruto hanya memandang bingung anak kecil itu.

"Gomen membuat diri mu menunggu Naruto"Kini Tazuna duduk di di kursi, dan tak lupa Ia juga menaruh dua botol sake di meja itu.

"Maaf sudah begitu membuat kerepotan Tazuna-san"

"Sudah kubilang in adalah sebagai balas budi ku karena kau telah menyelamatkan penduduk Nami No Kuni"Tazuna kini menuangkan botol sake itu kedalam gelas lalu menyodorkannya kearah Naruto

"Apa ini sake dosis rendah?"

"Tenang itu sake kualitas rendah, kadar alkohol rendah kok jadi tak akan membuat mu mabuk"

Sebenarnya sudah kapok dengan minuman bernama sake, Ia ingat dulu ketika diberikan sake berdosis tinggi oleh Kiba dan membuatnya mabuk. Dan ketika sadar Ia dari mabuknya, dia hanya melihat teman-temannya dengan keadaan babak belur seperti dikeroyok warga sekampung. Seperti nya mabuk Naruto lebih parah dari mabuknya Rock Lee.

"Otou-san Makan malam sudah siap"Kata Tsunami

"Suruh Inari untuk keluar dari kamarnya"

Seteah mereka semua berkumpul, kini mereka segera menyantap masakan Tsunami. Naruto memakan makanannya dengan tenang, setelah beberapa menit mereka akhir nya selesai makan. Kini mereka semua diam, bingung ingin berbicara apa.

"Ano Naruto-san berasal dari mana? mengapa pakaian Naruto-san begitu ane?"Tanya Tsunami yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku berasal dari Negeri timur yang jauh, negeri yang dikelilingi samudra yang disebut Jepang"

"Aku ingin bertanya... Benda yang kau pakai tadi untuk melawan bandit itu apa?"Kata Tazuna

"Itu pesawat, Dan Nama pesawat itu adalah A6M Zero-sen, pesawat tempur yang aku gunakan selama perang"

"Perang? Memangnya negerimu mengalami Perang Naruto-san?"Tanya Tsunami

"Iya, negeri dulu mengalami perang, perang besar yang begitu banyak mengorbankan banyak nyawa. Bahkan orang tuaku turut menjadi korban"

"M-Maaf Naruto-san karena menanyakan hal tadi"

"Nii-san bolehkah kau menceritakan tentang perang tersebut?"Tanya Inari

"Inari kau tak bol-"Ucapan Tsunami terhenti karena Naruto menyela ucapannya.

"Tak apa kok Tsunami-san, Jadi begini dulu nya negara ku adalah sebuah negeri yang damai dan makmur. Namun semua itu berubah ketika para petinggi-petinggi mulai menghasut Kaisar kami untuk berperang, beberapa petinggi negara ku banyak yang tak setuju. Terjadilah konflik panas antara kubu mendukung perang dan kubu mendukung perdamaian, tapi konflik itu di menangkan oleh kubu yang mendukung perang. 1 tahun kemudian Perang pun pecah, negara kami mulai melakukan ekpansi ke negara lain. Dan perang itu semakin memanas karena negara kami menyerang markas milik Amerika di Pearl Harbor yang menyebabkan Aemrika turut ambil dalam Perang itu. tahun-tahun pertama Jepang memang banyak mengalami kemenangan tetapi ketika tanggal 7 Juni mereka mengalami hal yang paling mengenaskan."

"Hal apa itu Naruto-san?"Tanya Tazuna.

"Seluruh armada gabungan Angkatan laut nyaris dihancurkan musuh, 4 Kapal Induk Jepang ditenggelamkan di Midway. Tou-san ku adalah seorang pilot senior Zero-sen di Akagi, salah satu Kapal Induk yang turut menjadi korban di Midway. Tou-san ku tewas karena menabrakan pesawatnya kearah Kapal Induk musuh, Ketika mendengar berita Tou-san tewas. Aku dan Kaa-san ku begitu terguncang, apalagi Kaa-san yang begitu sangat syok Karena mendengar Tou-san tewas, Gara-gara itu aku mulai mengikuti Program penerimaan Pilot baru di dekat rumah ku. Pertama nya Kaa-san begitu protes karena Ia takut aku juga akan bernasib sama seperti Tou-san tapi setelah aku menyakinkannya akhir nya aku diperbolehkan mengikuti kegiatan tersebut."

Tazuna, Inari, dan Tsunami begitu tertegun ketika mendengar pengalaman panjang dari mantan seorang Pilot Zero tersebut, terutama ketika mereka melihat pandangan Naruto memiliki sebuah kesedihan yang begitu mendalam."Tak usah dlanjutkan lagi Naruto-san"Kata Tsunami yang mulai mengkhawatirkan Naruto.

"Baiklah... A-ano Tazuna-san bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hm, mau bertanya apa kau Naruto"

"Begini kenapa kau dan seluruh penduduk Desa tak melawan ketika ada bandit tadi, apakah di desa ini tak ada semacam petugas keamanan atau sejenisnya?"

"Sebenarnya kami tak memiliki apapun untuk melawan, Desa ini begitu miskin. itu diakibatkan oleh Kekuasaan tirani si Gatou, Ia memonopoli seluruh kendali di Nami No Kuni. Gara-gara itu seluruh aktifitas penududuk menjadi terganggu, kau tadi melihat sebuah kontruksi jembatan?"

"Iya"Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Jembatan itu adalah satu-satu nya cara agar kami bisa membangun kembali negeri kami, namun pembangunan jembatan itu terhenti karena ulah Gato yang mengirimkan bandit-bandit sewaannya untuk mengusik pembangunan Jembatan kami"

"Gato itu Siapa Tazuna-san?"

"Gato adalah pemimpin sebuah organisasi perdagangan, Ia membangun pusat perdagangan nya di Nami No Kuni."

"Menurut ku Ia mencoba begitu ingin memberhentikan pembangunan jembatan ini karena bila Kapal mengirimkan sesuatu jadi mereka harus memutar jauh"Kata Naruto

"Apa mungkin begitu"Kata Tsunami

"Mungkin saja begitu Tsunami-san"Kata Naruto

"Oh ya Tazuna-san aku membuat sebuah penawaran denganmu?"

"Hm, penawaran apa Naruto?"

"Aku akan melatih seluruh penduduk Nami No Kuni agar menjadi kuat, yah walau pun kalian tak sekuat Ninja-Ninja dari desa Lain setidaknya kalian bisa melindungi diri dari musuh dan juga bisa untuk menyerang Gato sialan itu"Tazuna seperti nya mulai memikirkan penawaran Naruto tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku menerimanya. Terus apa yang harus kami semua lakukan?"

"Besok Pagi kumpulkan seluruh penduduk desa, aku akan melakukan rencana ku disana"

"Hm Oke kalau begitu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Skip)**

Di lapangan desa kini seluruh penduduk telah berkumpul, mereka bingung karena Tazuna menyuruh mereka semua untuk berkumpul di lapangan. Seperti nya akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi, Tazuna sekarang berada di depan kumpulan para penduduk Nami No Kuni. Terlihat mereka semua bertanya kepada Tazuna karena bingung mengapa mereka semua disuruh berkumpul disini, Tazuna begitu kerepotan meladeni pertanyaan-pertanyaan orang-orang.

" _Naruto cepatlah kesini, kenapa kau begitu lama_ "Batin Tazuna jengkel.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto muncul disamping Tazuna dengan menggunakan Hiraishin, Tazuna hanya begitu terkejut karena Naruto tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja disampingnya.

"Oi Naruto cepatlah jelaskan rencana mu!"Kata Tazuna

"Iya-iya"Kata Naruto cuek.

"Naruto-san, kenapa kau mengumpulkan kita kemari disini?"Tanya salah satu penduduk desa.

Naruto pun menyuruh Tazuna untuk menjelaskan, Tazuna pun menjelaskan tentang penawaran Naruto kemarin malam. Seluruh penduduk terdiam, bingung karena penawaran Naruto.

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan mengkhianati kalian. Aku hanya membantu usaha kalian untuk melawan Gato, bila kalian semua tak ingin mengikuti tawaran ku tak apa kok"

"Aku setuju dengan penawaranmu!"Teriak Penduduk A dengat semangat.

"Aku juga setuju, Kita Semua harus menuntut balas Gato sialan tersebut!"

"Kami akan menerima penawaran mu Naruto-san!"

Teriakan semangat para penduduk sangat membuat Naruto senang, setidaknya Ia akan membuat Negeri yang begitu miskin menjadi negeri yang paling ditakuti Lima Negara besar. Dan Naruto juga tak lupa tugas dari Kami-sama, Ia bisa menggunakan Nami No Kuni sebagai basis Markas yang tepat untuk memburu 4 Arwah itu, mungkin.

"Kalian semua sekarang tutup mata, jangan membuka mata kalian sebelum aku suruh"Perintah Naruto

Para penduduk itu pun menuruti apa yang Naruto katakan, sementara itu Naruti mulai menutup mata nya dan mulai menggunakan kemampuannya. setelah menurutnya cukup Naruto mulai membuka matanya, Kini di genggaman tangan penduduk Nami No kuni sudah ada sebuah senapan Arisaka Tipe 99 dengan bayonet yang tajam di ujung larasnya.

"Kalian boleh membuka mata sekarang"Setelah membuka matanya, Mereka begitu terkejut. Di genggaman tangan mereka kini ada sebuah yang bentuk cukup aneh bagi mereka.

"Itu adalah senjata yang dipakai di Negeri ku, kulihat beberapa dari kalian sedikit meremehkan senjata ini. Namun kalian tak boleh menganggap remeh kemampuan senjata ini,"

"Memang apa kemampuan senjata ini?"Tanya salah satu penduduk.

"Kemampuan yaitu bisa menembakan sebuah peluru, dan kecepatan peluru itu melebihi panah, lemparan kunai atau shuriken"Penjelasan Naruto itu membuat mereka semua terkagum akan kemampuan senjata ini, Tazuna begitu penasaran dengan senjata yang kini Ia genggam, tak sengaja Tazuna menarik pelatuk senapan tersebut.

 **DOR!**

Para penduduk keliatan panik ketika mendengar suara letusan dengan keras, namun Naruto segera menenangkan mereka. Naruto kembali menjelaskan bahwa suara tadi adalah suara bunyi letusan ketika Arisaka ditembakan.

"Mulai hari ini aku akan melatih kalian semua, setidaknya Ini adalah simbol balas budi ku karena kalian telah menyelamatkan ku kemarin"Kata Naruto sambil menundukan badannya hingga 90 Derajat, sikap Naruto ini membuat mereka semua semakin membuat menaruh hormat kepada Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto segera membuat 3 Kagebunshin.

 **POOFT! POOFT! POOFT!**

"Kalian tau yang harus kalian lakukan?"Ketiga bunshin itu hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai tanda jawaban mereka.

"Para Laki-laki ikut dengan ku"Kata Bunshin 1

"Perempuan ikut dengan ku"Kata Bunshin 2

"Anak-anak ikut dengan ku"Kata Bunshin 3

Mereka semua segera mengikuti masing-masing bunshin Naruto, sementara Naruto tengah berbicara dengan Tazuna. Ia ingin agar Tazuna mengirimkan Ninja dari Konoha, dengan alasan agar memudahkan mereka menghabisi Gato. Tazuna hanya menuruti perintah Naruto, setelah itu Naruto mulai pamit pada Tazuna dan berjalan pergi pulang kerumah Tazuna untuk beristirahat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Koutetsu No Tori**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Skip= Empat Bulan Kemudian...)**

Beberapa bulan sudah Naruto telah melatih mereka, kemampuan mereka sekarang sudah seperti seorang Prajurit. Dan mental mereka semua telah begitu ditempa oleh Naruto hingga menjadi seorang Prajurit. Mereka semua pertama kali diberi latihan Naruto hanya bisa diam karena tak tau bagaimana 'mengerikan'nya metode Naruto dalam melatih, namun itu diperlukan agar mereka semua kuat.

Dan pembangunan jembatan mereka kini sudah kembali lancar, beberapa bandit yang dulu mengusik pembangunan jembatan langsung dihabisi oleh Naruto. Pembangunan jembatan itu masih dipimpin oleh Tazuna dengan Ninja Konoha sebagai pelindungi nya, Bunshin Naruto kini sedang mengawasi Ninja Konoha itu.

Mereka beranggota kan 4 Orang, 1 Jounin dan 3 Genin yang Naruto lihat. Sang Jounin mengenakan Rompi Jounin nya, selalu membaca Novel Icha-Icha dan selalu mengenakan masker. Dan juga mata kanan nya yang ditutupi Hitae Ate nya, 3 Orang Kunoichi (Naruto dan Sasuke bergender perempuan disini).

Aktifitas pembangunan jembatan masih lancar sampai tiba-tiba muncul Kabut tebal di Area jembatan, Para Ninja Konoha itu kini sudah mulai bersiap dan sgera mendekatkan diri ke Tazuna untuk melindungi. Tak lama kemudian pertarungan itu terjadi. (A/N: Pertarungan kayak dicanon)

 **.**

 **.**

( _Sementara dengan Naruto_ )

Kini Naruto yang asli tengah berkumpul dengan para penduduk desa yang sudah bersenjata lengkap, beberapa penduduk sekarang mulai bersemangat untuk membantai Gato.

"Kita sekarang akan jembatan, mungkin pertarungan itu sudah selesai"Naruto berjalan menuju kearah jembatan, sementara itu Para penduduk Nami No Kuni mengikuti nya dari belakang. Tentu nya dengan seringai yang sudah terpampang manis diwajah mereka.

( _Kembali Ke jembatan_ )

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah pertempuran panjang dan bertele-tele, Sekarang para Shinobi itu sudah mengalahkan musuh mereka. Walau pun mereka begitu terkejut ketika melihat Haku yang melindungi Zabuza dengan tubuhnya sendiri, Sementara Zabuza sudah mulai menyesal dan membelot dari Gato.

Kini, di depan mereka. Sekarang terlihat puluhan bukan ratusan bandit yang kini berada di Jembatan, dan dibelakang gerombolan bandit itu kini ada seorang pria cebol yang begitu menatap rendah Shinobi Konoha. Zabuza meminjam Kunai dan mencoba berjalan kearah kumpulan bandit itu, namun sebuah peristiwa aneh menghentikan langkah Zabuza dan menarik perhatian semua orang yang berada dijembatan.

Di ujung jembatan, seluruh penduduk kini memegang Arisaka Tipe 99 dengan bayonet yang terpasang indah di pucuk laras mereka. di depan barisan para penduduk itu terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang kini mulai mengeluarkan Katana dari sarung pedangnya.

Semua orang itu begitu takut (Kecuali Tazuna) kala melihat seringai seram dari seluruh penduduk itu, Para penduduk itu mulai berjalan kearah bandit-bandit sewaan Gato. Gerakan mereka begitu serentak hingga menimbulkan irama tersendiri ketika mereka berjalan, Shinobi-Shinobi itu hanya terdiam ketika melihat penduduk itu melewati mereka dengan pandangan seram. Padahal mereka mengingat etika mereka beberapa hari disini sikap mereka tidak begini.

 **DOR! DOR! DOR!**

Mereka mulai menembaki bandit-bandit itu dengan Arisaka, beberapa bandit yang terkena tembakan langsung mati. Beberapa bandit mulai marah ketika temannya mulai dilukai, ketika mereka hendak menebas para penduduk itu. Namun usaha mereka sia-sia.

 **JLEB! JLEB!**

Perut mereka langsung ditusuk oleh bayonet arisaka, tak hanya itu. bayonet itu membuat luka sobekan di perut mereka, dan tak lupa dengan usus-usus mereka yang keluar. Naruto dengan asyik menebas beberapa bandit tanpa ampun, Warga Nami juga tak ingin kalah setelah mereka melihat aksi Naruto. Mereka dengan dinginnya menusuk bandit-bandit itu dengan kejamnya, tusuk dan tembak. Tusuk dan tembak. Jerit pilu bandit yang ditusuk juga menambahkan kesan menakutkan.

Sementara para Team 7 hanya memandang ''Pembantaian"tersebut dengan pandangan takut, terutama Sakura yang kini sudah muntah-muntah karena melihat peristiwa sadis didepannya.

"M-Mengerikan"Kata Satsuki

"B-bagaimana m-mungkin mereka bisa menjadi seperti itu"Kata Naruto

Kakashi hanya terdiam melihat peristiwa itu jujur saja, Kakashi sebenarnya juga ingin muntah seperti Sakura namun Ia bisa sedikit menahannya.

Seluruh bandit itu sekarang sudah dibantai habis oleh warga Nami dan juga Naruto, kini Gato telah sendirian tanpa pengawal sedikitpun. Ia hanya ketakutan karena seluruh warga Nami mulai mendekati nya dengan wajah menakutkan, ketika Ia berniat kabur tiba-tiba kaki kanannya ditembak oleh Naruto.

"Sia-sia saja kau melarikan diri, justru itu akan mempercepat kematianmu"Naruto sekarang menatap Gato dengan datar

"Kalian boleh memperlakukannya semau kalian, entah kalian mutilasi atau apapun"Setelah itu Naruto pergi meninggalkan Gato yang sekarang tengah akan dihukum oleh seluruh warga Nami no Kuni.

"AYO KITA BUNUH DI BRENGSEK SIALAN INI!"Teriak Warga A dengan marahnya

"Tidak, Lebih kita memutilasi nya terus dagingnya kita kasih ke anjing-anjing liar"Kata Warga B

"Itu terlalu kejam, bagaimana kalau kita potong Ko***l nya, terus kita tusuk pan*** nya dengan besi panas lalu setelah itu kita arak keliling desa"Kata Warga C dengan polos, Mereka yang mendengar perkataan Warga C yang terkesan sadis hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria (Author: PADAHAL KALIAN TADI JUGA SADIS WOI!).

Gato hanya bisa pasrah ketika Warga Nami No Kuni mulai mengarak nya , entah Ia akan dibawa kemana. Hanya Kami-sama dan Author saja yang tau.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(SKIP LAGI~ 1 Sebulan Setelah Kejadian Jembatan)**

Penduduk Nami No Kuni sudah hidup dengan tenang, karena Gato yang dulu berkuasa di sini sekarang sudah mereka bunuh. Kedua mereka sudah tidak hidup dalam kemiskinan, sejak pembangunan jembatan itu selesai. Kini mereka bisa melakukan aktifitas berdagangan dengan beberapa wilayah tetangga, Jembatan yang mereka buat itu kini dinamakan Jembatan Besar Naruko. Demi menghormati jasa nya karena telah membantu mereka melawan Gato. Ngomong-ngomong soal Zabuza sekarang Ia hidup sebagai rakyat biasa di Nami No Kuni, Ia sudah begitu muak dengan kehidupannya sebagai Missing-nin. Zabuza juga tak khawatir bila Ia diburu oleh para hunter-nin, karena Naruto sudah berjanji kepadanya selama Ia tinggal Nami No Kuni. Tak akan ada orang yang berani melukai.

Dan tokoh utama kita ini tengah duduk santai sambil meminum teh hijau di ruang tengah rumah Tazuna didampingi seorang anak kecil, Naruto sekarang ingin menetap di Nami No Kuni agar tak menyebabkan kecurigaan tersendiri di Lima Negara Besar. Karena bila itu terjadi, maka Ia akan kesusahan untuk melaksanakan tugas nya itu.

"Nii-san, apakah kau punya orang yang kau sayangi di negeri mu?"Tanya Inari sambil menunjukan ekspresi polosnya.

"Nii-san punya kok, banyak sekali"

"Apa Nii-san tak merindukan mereka?"Naruto terdiam ketika mendengar perkataan Inari, sementara Inari begitu bingung melihat Nii-san diam.

"Sebenarnya Nii-san merindukan mereka, namun karena sebuah tugas. Nii-san tak bisa menemui mereka"Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah Inari.

"Memangnya tugas apa Nii-san?"

"R-A-H-A-S-I-A"Inari hanya menatap sebal Nii-san nya ini,

Setelah Naruto tinggal di Nami No Kuni sifat Inari berubah total, dulu Ia terkesan dingin dan tak peduli dengan sekitar. Mungkin karena Ia mengingat kejadian dimana Tou-san nya tewas dieksekusi oleh Gato, Naruto pertama kali cukup bingung kenapa Inari bersikap begitu tapi setelah Tsunami menjelaskan pengalaman kelam Inari. Ia bisa mengerti bagaimana kehilangan orang tua seperti Inari karena Naruto sendiri pernah mengalami nya.

"Mou~ beritahulah Nii-san"

"Tidak, sampai kiamat pun aku tak akan memberitahu mu"

"Jika kau tidak memberitahu maka aku akan membakar seluruh persediaan ramen instan mu"

"Oh~ Jika kau berani melakukan itu maka aku akan memberitahu Kaa-san mu bahwa kau pernah mengintip cewek mandi"Skakmat, Inari sekarang tak tau harus bilang apa sekarang. Inari sekarang mengakui bahwa Ia tak akan pernah menang perang mulut dengan Nii-san nya ini.

"Kali ini aku mengaku kalah"Kata Inari dengan sebalnya.

"Hahaha, selamanya kau tak akan pernah menang perang mulut dengan ku"Naruto hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Inari yang menurutnya lucu.

"Lihat saja, suatu saat aku pasti akan menang melawan mu"

"Dalam mimpimu Inari"

Rumah Tazuna kini tak akan pernah sepi, setidaknya rumahnya akan selalu ramai oleh pertengkaran dua orang beda umur karena alasan sepele. Namun inilah yang membuat kehidupan Inari, Tsunami, dan Tazuna jauh lebih berwarna. sudah beberapa menit setelah mereka bertengkar, namun mereka berdua masih sengit melontarkan beberapa kata _pelaut_. Naruto dan Inari tak menyadari bahwa dibelakang mereka Tsunami sedang dalam keadaan marah dengan rambut yang mulai melambai-lambai laksana Kyuubi.

 **PLETAK! PLETAK!**

"Aduh!"Kata Naruto dan Inari bersamaan sambil mengelus kepala mereka yang habis dijitak Tsunami

"Sudah Kubilang jangan ada yang berani berbuat macam-macam, dan kau Inari. Darimana kau belajar beberapa perkataan kotor"Inari langsung menunjuk Naruto, Sementara yag ditunjuk hanya bisa menglare Inari namun terhenti karena Tsunami sudah tersenyum manis dihadapannya.

"Jadi~ Naruto- _kun_ yang mengajari Inari berkata jorok"Oke, Baru kali ini Naruto begitu ketakutan melawan makhluk yang bernama Wanita. Ia hanya bisa menatap takut Tsunami yang kini mulai menatapnya dengan manis namun tidak dengan aura nya,

"T-tidak kok, bagaimana mungkin aku mengajari Inari berkata begitu"Kata Naruto namun Inari menyelaknya

"Bohong! Nii-san pernah mengajari ku berkata jorok"

" _Coeg lu bocah semprul, bukannya bantuin gue lu malah menuangkan minyak pada api_ "Naruto hanya menatap tajam Inari yang sedang memberi senyuman mengejek kepadanya.

Tiba-tba muncul sekilas ide di kepalanya, Dengan cepat Ia segera membuat segel Hiraishin agar bisa cepat pergi dari amukan Tsunami. Namun Tsunami segera menyeret Naruto kekamarnya. Inari hanya memandang Naruto dengan tatapan iba, Naruto telah pasrah dengan hukuman yang akan diberikan Tsunami.

Tak beberapa kemudian teriakan pilu terdengar didalam kamar nya Tsunami.

" _Semoga saja kau selamat dari hukuman Kaa-san, Nii-san_ "

 **TBC**

* * *

 **YO Minna-san Konbanwa, gomen karena update nya dikit lama ^^,  
Sebenarnya saya ingin mengupdate fic ini tadi pagi, namun karena ada acara Keluarga maka saya mengupdate nya pada malam hari.**

 **Oh ya sampai lupa saya akan memberikan 2 pilihan tentang alur fic ini, karena saya sedikit bingung.**

 **1\. Naruto akan menjadi pemimpin Nami No Kuni dan menjadikan negeri itu menjadi negeri yang memiliki kekuatan militer yang besar sekaligus sambil menjalankan tugas Kami-sama tentunya**

 **2\. Atau Naruto akan meninggalkan Nami No Kuni dan memulai perjalanan di berkelana Dimensi Elemental untuk mencari anggota untuk melawan 4 Arwah jahat.**

 **Kalian semua bisa menuliskan jawaban kalian dikolom review**

 **Dan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitsi Ke-1437 Hijriyah... Walaupun telat 2 hari hehehe**

 **Sekiranya segitu saja penyampaian saya ini**

 **Namikaze Wahyu Log Out~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Koutetsu No Tori  
**

 **Summary: Naruto Tewas Setelah Melakukan Serangan Kamikaze, Bukannya Bertemu Teman-Temannya Di Akhirat Justru Bertemu Dengan Kami-sama Dan Diberikan  
Tugas Khusus Di Dunia Elemental.  
** **Dengan Kemampuan nya Sebagai Pilot Dan Kekuatan Baru nya Apakah Naruto Bisa Menjalani Tugas Nya Itu?**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto 100% Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair: NaruX? (Butuh Saran)**

 **Rated: T+  
**

 **Genre: Action, Adventure, Semi-Military, Dimension Travel, Comedy**

 **WARNING!: TYPO, GAJE, ALUR AMBURADUL, OOC, _Maybe_ GODLIKE NARU, SMART!NARU, Dll**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 **OP Song :** **Jikon No Yōyō Kono Keikō Ni Ari**

* * *

 _Chapter Sebelumnya..._

"Jadi~ Naruto-kun yang mengajari Inari berkata jorok"Oke, Baru kali ini Naruto begitu ketakutan melawan makhluk yang bernama Wanita. Ia hanya bisa menatap takut Tsunami yang kini mulai menatapnya dengan manis namun tidak dengan aura nya,

"T-tidak kok, bagaimana mungkin aku mengajari Inari berkata begitu"Kata Naruto namun Inari menyelaknya

"Bohong! Nii-san pernah mengajari ku berkata jorok"

" _Coeg lu bocah semprul, bukannya bantuin gue lu malah menuangkan minyak pada api_ "Naruto hanya menatap tajam Inari yang sedang memberi senyuman mengejek kepadanya.

Tiba-tiba muncul sekilas ide di kepalanya, Dengan cepat Ia segera membuat segel Hiraishin agar bisa cepat pergi dari amukan Tsunami. Namun Tsunami segera menyeret Naruto kekamarnya. Inari hanya memandang Naruto dengan tatapan iba, Naruto telah pasrah dengan hukuman yang akan diberikan Tsunami.

Tak beberapa kemudian teriakan pilu terdengar didalam kamar nya Tsunami.

" _Semoga saja kau selamat dari hukuman Kaa-san, Nii-san_ "

* * *

"Hm, sepertinya sudah pas"

Saat ini Tsunami tengah memasak makanan untuk sarapan pagi mereka semua, lalu Inari yang tengah sibuk mengotak-atik senapan arisaka, disamping Inari Tazuna dengan santai menikmati sake nya itudengan khidmat.

Lalu dimanakah tokoh utama kita sekarang...?

==Tak jauh dari rumah Tazuna==

Disuatu apangan yang tak jauh dari rumah Tazuna seorang pemuda bersurai kuning jabrik tengah melakukan latihan fisik.

"223..224..225"

Naruto melakukan latihan fisik seperti push up, sit up, dan berlari mengelilingi lapangan itu. Masing-masing Naruto lakukan sebanyak 225 kali, apalagi Naruto juga memasang gravity seal yang membuat tubuhnya menjadi 50x lebih berat.

"Hah..Hah.. Yosh! selanjutnya aku harus melatih kemampuan Shinobi ku"Naruto lalu membuat segel tangan..

[ **Tajuu Kagebunshin No Jutsu!** ]

 **BOOFT! BOOOFT BOOFT!**

Dihadapannya kini munculah Klon Naruto yang berjumlah sekitar empat ratus.

"Jadi begini.. Kalian bentuk kelompok masing-masing berjumlah 100 orang. Kelompok satu akan berlatih Ninjutsu, kelompok dua akan berlatih Kenjutsu, kelompok tiga kalian akan berlatih Sharingan, kelompok empat akan berlatih Taijutsu.. Kalian paham?"

"SIAP BOSS!"

"Bagus, sekarang cepat lakukan perintahku!"

Setelah itu masing-masing bunshin melakukan apa yang Naruto perintahkan.

"Lebih baik aku kembali kerumah Tazuna-san, setelah sarapan mungkin aku akan mengecek mereka"

Kemudian Naruto menghilang dari tempat itu dengan meninggalkan kilatan kuning.

.

.

"Kenapa Nii-san lama sekali?"

"Sebentar lagi Naruto-san pasti akan datang kok Inari"

"Mou~, tapi ka-"

 **Sring!**

Tiba-tiba Naruto langsung muncul dibelakang Inari.

"Tapi apa Inari?"

Inari yang tahu Naruto yang tiba-tiba ada dibelakangnya langsung terkejut.

"Baka Nii-san!, setidaknya kalau muncul jangan langsung tiba-tiba!"Ucap Inari yang begitu sebal dengan jurus andalan Nii-san yang satu ini. Sementara itu hanya tertawa dan mengacak-ngacak pucuk kepala Inari.

"Ha'i-ha'i.. Nii-san janji kok"

Naruto mengambil tempat duduk disamping Inari, setelah duduk mereka semua lalu menyantap semua makanan yang dimasak oleh Tsunami.

"Hm.. Masakanmu selalu enak ne Tsunami-san"

"Benar kata Nii-san.. Masakan kaa-chan memang terenak"

"Kemampuan memasak tsuma sepertinya menurun padamu Tsunami"

Tsunami hanya tersenyum mendengar Naruto, Inari, maupun Tazuna yang memuji masakannya.

.

.

.

 **Perairan Laut (Dekat Tokyo), 24 Juni 1945**

Diatas langit biru luas nan indah, sejumlah grup Pesawat Strategic Bomber milik Amerika **B-29 Superfotress.** Kira-kira jumlah keseluruhan B-29 itu adalah 80 pesawat lebih. Sementara itu tak jauh dari Kelompok B-29 Satu Skuadron tempur udara yang berjumlah 20 pesawat (17 A6M Zero Model 52c dan 4 Kawanishi N1K2-J Shiden kai) terbang menuju kearah kumpulan B-29 itu.

[ ********!, Sakura!.. Berhatilah-hatilah saat menyerang B-29, Bakugeki-ki** (Pesawat Pembom) **itu memiliki senapan mesin 12.7mm yang melindungi bagian badan pesawat mereka** ]

[ **Ha'i!/Wakatta!** ]Jawab Hanabi dan Sakura barengan.

Sakura dan ****** adalah seorang pilot fighter perempuan dalam Angkatan Udara Kekaisaran Jepang, dikarenakan permulaan tahun 1944 Jepang mulai kehilangan sejumlah pilot aces terbaik mereka dalam setiap pertempuran udara, ditambah kekalahan telak mereka melawan armada Amerika Serikat di Perairan Filipina yang membuat sebagian besar kekuatan udara mereka hancur. Karena itu pada musim semi tahun 1945 Militer mulai merekrut sejumlah remaja laki-laki untuk dijadikan pilot tempur.

Kebanyakan perempuan juga banyak yang ikut dalam perekrutan tersebut, pihak militer mulai melakukan penghapusan hukum tentang peran wanita dalam perang (Setiap perempuan dilarang ikut dalam kegiatan militer kecuali menjadi pasukan medis) dan memungkinkan mereka untuk ikut menjadi pilot Angkatan Udara.

 **NGGUEENGG!**

****** dan Sakura menembakan senapan mesin kaliber 13.2mm miliknya

 **Sfx: Machine gun fire!**

 **TRANK! TRANK! TRANK!**

Beberapa tembakan berhasil mengenai mesin bagian kanan pesawat, mesin itu kini terbakar dan mengeluarkann asap tebal. Sakura bersiap kembali menyerang B-29 itu namun sebuah P-51D Mustang menembaki nya dengan membabi buta.

"Brengsek!"Umpat nya sembari melakukan manuver untuk menghindari tembakan Mustang itu.

[****** **kau habisi B-29 itu sendiri, aku akan menangani pesawat Mustang sialan itu!** ]Kata Sakura melalui Mic.

[ **Baik!** ]Jawab ****** singkat.

Zero-sen Sakura kemudian berputar dan meninggalkan Hanabi. Didalam kokpit ****** membidik B-29 itu.

"Rasakan ini konoyarou!"

 **DAR! DAR! DAR! DAR!**

****** menembakan senapan 13.2mm nya itu dengan membabi buta, namun ia tak sadar seorang tail gunner kini tengah membidik pesawat miliknya.

"Bye-bye bitch!"

 _Cklik!_

* * *

( **Dimensi Elemental** )

Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya Naruto segera kembali ke lapangan itu unutk mengecek kondisi bunshinnya. Setelah ia sampai disana seluruh bunshin itu sudah selesai melakukan beberapa hal yang ia perintahkan tadi. Kemudian Naruto mulai menghilangkan seluruh bunshin nya secara bersamaan.

"UGH!"

Naruto merasakan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya, ia lupa bahwa Kage bunshin memiliki kemampuan yaitu mengirimkan pengalaman dan pengetahuan yang didapat masing-masing kage bunshin ke pengguna nya.

"Hah..hah..hah, Setidaknya rasa sakit ini terbayar dengan hasil pelatihan tadi"

Kemudian Naruto duduk bersila disebuah pohon besar didekat lapangan itu, disana ia mencoba bermeditasi untuk memulihkan stamina yang terbuang banyak.

Baru beberapa menit ia melakukan meditasi Naruto merasakan ada seseorang yang kini sedang mendekati nya dari belakang. Ia perlahan mengaktifkan Sharingan nya dan mengambil kunai yang ia sembunyikan dibalik lengan baju nya.

"Siapa disana!"

"Sudah lebih dari tiga bulan kita tak bertemu dan kau lupa padaku?"

Naruto bingung dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan seseorang dibelakangnya. Lantas Naruto mencoba menengok kebelakang melihat siapa yang berbicara pada nya.

Dibelakangnya seorang pria kira-kira seumuran dengannya, mengenakan baju dan celana panjang berwarna putih, sang pria itu terlihat tersenyum simpul kearahnya.

"Siapa kau?"

"Are? apa kau sudah lupa pada sosok yang memindahkan mu kesini dan memberimu kekuatan?"Mendengarkan perkataan pria itu Naruto melebarkan matanya.

"A-anda Kami-sama?!"

"Ha'i, kau betul Naru-san"

Naruto begitu terkejut karena pria yang berada dihadapannya ini merupakan Kami-sama yang dulu pernah ia temui.

"Mengapa anda kemari? apakah saya melakukan suatu kesalahan?"

"Aah tidak kok, aku kesini hanya ingin melihat hal-hal yang kau lakukan di Dimensi ini.. Ngomong-ngomong apakah kau merasa nyaman didimensi ini?"

"Saya cukup nyaman berada disini Kami-sama"

"Untunglah kau menyukainya.. "

Kami-sama berjalan mendekatinya, saat ia berada tepat didepan pemuda bersurai kuning itu Kami-sama lalu menyentuh dahi Naruto dengan tangannya.

"A-ano apa yang anda lakukan?"

"Tenanglah.. Aku akan memberimu hadiah _kecil_ "

Tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba bersinar cukup terang.

Setelah beberapa menit cahaya yang menyinari dirinya kemudian meredup.

"Aku memberimu sedikit aura ku.. Jika kau ingin bertanya mengapa diriku memberimu sebagian kecil aura ku, itu karena keempat roh itu sangat membenci diriku. Jika mereka merasakan aura ku mereka akan segera mendatangiku dan berusaha membunuhku"

Naruto menganggukan kepala sebagai tanda ia mengerti penjelasan sang Kami-sama.

"Aura ku yang ada didalam tubuhku hanya akan aktif jika kau sedang menaiki pesawat yang kau ciptakan dengan kekuatanmu itu. Jadi tenang saja, selama kau tak menaiki pesawat maka salah satu roh itu tak akan menyerangmu kok"Ucap Kami-sama.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hm.. boleh, kau ingin bertanya apa Naru-san?"

"Selama di Dunia ini... Apakah keempat roh itu membuat kerusakan disini?"

Kami-sama menganggukan kepalanya.

"Iya, mereka akan selalu menimbulkan kerusakan ditempat yang mereka lalui.. Entah itu Desa kecil sampai Kota besar selama itu di jalur yang mereka lalui pasti desa kecil maupun kota besar itu akan dihancurkan oleh mereka"

"Hm... Aku mengerti, pertanyaan terakhirku.. Apakah keempat roh itu memiliki kemampuan khusus?"

"Masing-masing keempat roh itu mempunyai kemampuan khusus mereka masing-masing.. Namun yang paling utama mereka bisa menggandakan diri"

"Roh-roh itu bisa menggandakan diri?"

"Ha'i, mereka bisa menggandakan diri. Namun tenang saja, aku sudah memberimu mata Sharingan khusus yang mampu membuat dirimu bisa melihat bentuk asli mereka"

Mata Sharingan miliknya berbeda dengan mata sharingan lain yang dimiliki semua Klan Uchiha. Sharingan miliknya berwarna merah bercampur dengan warna biru saphhire, selain itu jumlah tanda koma miliknya (Tomoe) berjumlah empat. Tentu nya ini membuat diri nya terkejut karena didalam ingatannya maksimal jumlah tomoe pada Sharingan adalah tiga.

"Baiklah.. Sepertinya aku harus segera kembali, mungkin _mereka_ kini sedang mencariku"Tak lama kemudian badan Kami-sama mengeluarkan sinar yang cukup terang.

"Terima kasih karena anda telah memberi saya kekuatan ini"Ucap Naruto sopan sambil sedikit menundukan badannya.

"Oh! aku masih punya satu hadiah lagi untukmu, kali ini hadiahmu mungkin sangat penting bagimu"

"Sangat penting bagiku? memangnya anda ingin memberiku apa Kami-sama?"Tanya Naruto bingung.

Didepan dirinya munculah sebuah lubang hitam, tak lama setelah itu lubang itu mengeluarkan seseorang.

"Tunggu! dia kan..."

 **TBC** ( **To Be Continued** )

* * *

 **Naruto : Yosh! kembali lagi dengan saya tokoh utama di fic ini, Kyuuzou (Uzumaki) Naruto desu!. Kali ini saya akan membawakan pesan-pesan yang akan saya sampaikan di akhir fic, jika kalian ingin bertanya dimana Author saat ini.. Diri nya kini sedang bermain _kejar-kejaran_ dengan reader-san (Sembari menunjuk author yang dikejar-kejar puluhan reader yang marah).**

 **Author: WAAAH GOMENNASAI!**

 **Reader : SINI LU AUTHOR MALAS!, SUDAH BERAPA TAHUN ANE MENGHARAP FIC INI UPDATE!**

 **Naruto : Baiklah kembali ke topik, saya akan memulai dengan membalas beberapa review yang para reader-san sampaikan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Q: yang pertama dan mana kelanjutannya ?**

 **A: Ini udah dilanjut kok~**

 **Q: Kapan lanjut thor,** **Pairnya tolong tsunami thor**

 **A: Ini sudah dilanjut kok.. Untuk masalah pair ini masih saya rahasiakan :v**

 **Q:** **yang pertama aja deh.. itu lebih bagus menurutku.. oh iya cepat update yah. semoga sukses.**

 **A: Domo arigatou ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto : Yah sekira itu saja yang saya bisa sampaikan di fic ini, karena dikarena author masih kejar-kejaran dengan reader-aan maka saya akan mengakhiri chapter ini.**

.

.

 **Silahkan Review, Fav, Follow, Dan Berikan Kritikan (Saya hanya menerima kritikan yang membangun)**

 **Sampai Jumpa Lagi di Chapter depan..!**

 **Namikaze Wahyu Log Out~**


End file.
